1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to key identification systems for key duplicating systems.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, when a master key for opening a lock is duplicated, it is duplicated by first identifying or classifying the master key to be able to identify an appropriate key blank for the duplicate key. Conventional systems for key identification have required the operation skills of a trained worker to properly identify the master key and subsequently select the appropriate key blank. Other automated systems have used optics to identify a master key, but are susceptible to inefficiency and error due to the likelihood of movement of the master key during identification.